Death Kiss
by Maufii
Summary: L finds a supernatural note book of his own... only this one has the ability to control one's sexual drive. yaoi. LxLight. This story will eventually become an M rated fic. But the prologue is safe. : D Somewhat.
1. Prolouge

**Death Kiss**

**Warning:** This story is heavily embedded with mature content. It's basically mental pornography. So long as you understand this I welcome you and hope you'll enjoy the story.

--

**Prologue**

The lights were out, both in Light Yagami's room and in the surveillance room where L himself sat bunched up in a computer chair hugging his knees and biting his thumb somewhat nervously. The lights were out, but neither of them slept. Soft sounds played out over the surveillance speakers and L listened in interest, while his eyes watched the display in complete fixation.

"A… ah……..ahh….." These sounds were becoming more of a problem for L than he'd expected they would. After all, he'd only planned for this to be an experiment.

" Aa!….ahhh…!" He turned away trying not to become so involved in his experiment, but it wasn't any use, the sounds were more than enough to fuel his imagination in the right direction.

His back to the screen he heard his name being called. " Ryuuzaki… Ryuuzaki make it stop…"

L quietly bit his thumb in agitation. " Ryuuzaaa…! ..aaa..!"

In the beginning it was nothing more than an experiment.

Somewhere along the way it became something else.

--

_erm... it will be continued in due time... I just had an idea and had to get it down before I forgot what it was. : D_

_I'm studying for a test right now though so it won't be updated till a little later. I see one of you have replied on its length..._

_like I said. Test. Study. I'm very busy and shouldn't have even attempted this much! Sorry! . _


	2. ch1 Waking

_Those of you who are wondering when L and Light get their' funk on', I don't quite get into __**that **__section of the story until I have a working foundation on how it all began. So yes… look forward to the first boring chapter… Seriously, I will not lie to you, this chapter is very boring. D : There's no love, there's no nothing. It's just boring boring dull foundation. I'm so sorry… I've failed you all… (Starts sobbing) But I did leave you all on an interesting hanger if that peaks anyone's interest. : D_

--

**Death Kiss**

Ch. 1 Waking

"Here I'm known as Ryuzaki." L stood slouched over, hands shoved in pockets, looking more and more out of place in such a nice looking room. To Light Yagami, L resembled trash on the side of the road; and trash was meant to be in garbage cans, not fancy hotel rooms.

" Yagami-kun… you've been staring at me." Light realized this as well but only laughed good naturedly. "The same goes for you Ryuzaki, and I'm surprised you haven't even blinked once since!" L remained emotionless, but gave a reply nonetheless.

"You already know that I suspect you of being Kira, Yagami-kun, so it shouldn't be so surprising that I'd be staring. But on the other hand…" L's eyes narrowed with this sudden drop in tone. "Why is Yagami-kun examining me?"

L was accusing him of suspicious behavior once again. "You're accusing me of examining you?" Light replied in irritation, worked up over the older man's sudden accusations.

"That's what I'm suggesting, yes." L replied quite frankly.

Gaining L's trust wasn't going to be an easy task.

Light huffed out a sigh and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Well, we're both on the same side Ryuuzaki, whether you choose to believe it or not. But either way, I think it'd be more beneficial to this case if you didn't accuse me all the time. You're only making it harder for me to work with you on this case."

"I see your point Yagami-kun. I wouldn't want your reasoning abilities to suffer because of my accusations."

It was a snot nosed remark and Light was fighting back the urge to murder this man with or without the Death Note, whether or not this was the real L.

" Yagami-kun seems to be thinking about me right now."

"What…?"

"You're hands… you don't usually do that do you?" Light's hands were still in his pockets.

"When a person has an attraction for another they tend to mirror that person."

"……"

Light was speechless; instead of accusations, L had reverted to childish teasing. Was this really a grown man standing in front of him?

"Your sense of humor is terrible Ryuuzaki…"

With that, time went on and so did the two's unparalleled competiveness.

5:45a.m and the sun was just beginning to peek over a horizon of buildings. Usually this was the start of a new day, people were just waking up, but in L's case it was just a sad reminder of how long he had been working on his laptop since the night before. Even so, L wasn't about to succumb to any bodily needs so easily. He realized that Light, no, rather it was Kira who entered his mind, like the rest of Japan, was also just waking up.

L brought a cup of tea up to his lips, but only tasted the sweetness of the little white sugar cubs that hadn't yet dissolved into the brown liquid. Actually, he felt the sensation was quite pleasant. The gritty sugar began to soak his mouth along with the hot tea as it slowly began to melt into a thick paste. Maybe it was because of such overwhelmingly bitter things, like the Kira case, that he needed such overwhelmingly sweet things to balance it all out, like yin and yang. Then again… it could just be his need for a source of energy after so many days of staying awake.

Suddenly his laptop flashed and a white screen with a calligraphic 'W' enlarged in the middle of it replacing the police reports he had recently been browsing through.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Watari, what is it?"

"The task force will be gathering at your room shortly."

"Thank you Watari, I will be expecting them soon then."

No sooner had L saved his latest progress and snapped his computer shut had the expected knock sounded at the door.

"Please come in." L replied to the knock politely, although no one was really sure how sincere his politeness really was. It seemed that he was just prone to speaking in such a polite manner without even having to think about it. All of the task force, including Light Yagami, piled into the room finding the detective sitting in his usual position, knees tucked and thumb resting on his lips.

"Shall we get started?" L nodded at group and everyone nodded back in silent reply. The silence didn't last for very long though, with the youngest policeman Matsuda in the room, there tended be unnecessary noise; that was how L looked at it anyway. Anything unrelated to the case was unnecessary and that's how Matsuda always ended up getting on the detective's nerves. But he did tend to keep everyone on the project in high spirits so most of his idiocies were over looked.

L narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Light tapping away at a computer next to him. Light noticed the look and asked the detective if he wanted to discuss the stuff they've come up with so far. L smiled at Light in agreement and with that they delved into a complex discussion over different Kira theories. But even when it appeared the two were getting along, L remained in deep suspicion over Light Yagami. L had already assumed Kira to be an excellent actor.

"Food! I'm going across the street to get food!" L suddenly said jumping up from his seat when Light had only just begun to read from a list of statistics. Everyone in the room stared at L in amazement.

"Huh? You're hungry Ryuuzaki? Didn't I see you eating just a few minutes ago?" Light wasn't about to show his irritation with the man, but he'd realized the detective had become bored of their conversation. He'd actually realized this a while back when the detective began to take interest in curling and uncurling his toes, but Light had chosen to ignore it.

" Yagami-kun, heavy thinking is the biggest calorie burner of all, did you know that?" L inquired in a tone that suggested he was going to get that food no matter what anyone told him.

" Uh… no. I didn't know." Light answered more honestly than he'd wanted to.

" And it keeps me awake. I hardly get any sleep as it is yagami-kun. "

Ah, so that's what it all boiled down to. When L said 'food' he actually meant 'sweets'.

Light sighed. "Ok, go get something I'll be right here."

"Actually Yagami-kun I was hoping you'd come with me." L stared blankly into Light's eyes who stared intently back. Was this some kind of challenge L had planned for him? Was this going to 

lead to more conclusions over him being Kira? Either way, he had no choice but to go along with the eccentric detective.

"Sure Ryuuzaki, I guess you get lonely walking alone huh?"

"No. I just don't have any money."

"…"

They finally made it out of a bakery. One of them was carrying many brightly decorated boxes and bags, while the other seemed content with looking lifelessly upon a thinned out wallet. There's no worse a feeling than showing up rich and leaving poor.

Noting his cruel act, L decided they'd take a break at the nearby park and share a few of the sweets together, but only a few. After all, they were still rightfully his and he didn't quite like the thought of him and his highly suspected suspect sharing sweets.

" Yagami-kun, lets stop over here." Light was appalled that not only was he extorted of his money, but also over the fact that he had to follow this strange hunched over man around town. The looks this guy got were priceless.

Light even recalled a child who'd stopped mid-stride just to gawk at L. He was stopped in horror as if he were watching 'night of the living dead'. Light really didn't blame the kid, if he weren't on this case with the man he'd probably do the same… just not in such an obvious way.

" Light-kun…" Now they were on a first name bases? Light didn't like this at all. It was like the sneaky detective was trying to pick a fight with him. But L simply dismissed the look Light gave him and shoved some kind of pastry out towards him. Light looked down at the detective's hand, and wasn't sure what to do. The pastry began to waggle in an impatient way.

"Take it." L said as he stuffed a whole cupcake in his mouth, wrapper and all.

" Ah, ok." Light took the pastry not sure how he should feel. "Thanks Ryuuzaki." Light smiled at L in a pleased manner, but in truth he had no such feelings. He was only doing what he needed to do to clear his name in this investigation. That was it.

The two sat in silence eating, and even then the tension began to grow. Light began to worry that something might occur out here. Was L was waiting for someone to recognize Light so that he could retrieve more information on his outside life? Light tried not to look nervous and instead relaxed further into the bench so that he might seem to be more relaxed.

" Light-kun, you look like your relieved to be outside our workspace."

"Hmmm well, I'm kind of ashamed about it, but I do wish I could goof off like this more often."

L nodded. Light wasn't sure if L had accepted that statement or not; he wouldn't be able to, the man's gaze was eerily blank. Even more so than it usually looked if that was even possible.

" A notebook…"

What..? What did he just say so suddenly?

"A… notebook…?" Light repeated a little cautiously not sure what the man was getting at or if he were even getting at anything. But there was no possible way that L could know about that…

"Over there Light-kun." Sure enough just as Light looked in the direction of the older man's gaze he too was looking at the ghostly image of a pale red notebook laying abandoned on the ground. More precisely, it was laying on the park's jogging track, but none of that really mattered, what mattered was that this scene was looking way too familiar for Light's liking.

"You don't see that every day." Light said in a humorous manner trying to get L's attention. But for some reason the detective was still fixated on that damn notebook that was lying so ominously out in the open. L finally turned towards Light. "No, I don't believe they are a common breed Light-kun." L replied searching Light's face for something. Light suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted his gaze towards the bags strewn out around them on the bench. "Should we pick this all up and head back to the hotel? I'm sure everyone's waiting for us. Now that I think about it we've been gone for over an hour."

L nodded while getting up. "You're right Light-kun. I didn't realize how long we've been gone." Light could see the lie dripping down the detective's lips like poison. It was such an obvious lie at that! He kept them both out here on the bench so that he could accuse him of being Kira again!

It was true that L had lied about not acknowledging the time, but Light's reasoning was off. It was actually a little more down to earth of a reason, even if down to earth was the last expression someone would ever use to describe the detective. It was simple, L was avoiding work. After coming out of the sweets shop he figured that as long as he had Light with him no one could accuse him of slacking off. Either that or they'd both get into trouble for slacking.

When they got back though, he was scolded by Watari in private anyway. A life time of being around the genius and he'd already learned all the tricks in the book. He feebly attempted to tell the man he was examining Light Yagami in a more natural environment but it didn't seem to swing with the older man.

Light was still worried over the appearance of another notebook. Then again… it wasn't black like his. Maybe it wasn't like his at all; maybe it was just an ordinary notebook. It's not like it's 

impossible to find a lost notebook lying around. The most relieving thing was acknowledging that L had not picked up that notebook, and that's all that counted for right now.

But wouldn't it complicate things a whole lot more if other people started turning up with the same power?

Everyone went home that night feeling the effects of a days worth of work, and L was still at his laptop even as everyone began to poor out of the room. He found himself suddenly in the dark. Stupid Matsuda; he probably turned the lights out unconsciously. But no matter, L was bathed in the artificial pale light of his laptop. And then there was that something he'd been waiting to do.

Light was walking through the freezing cold, he'd told his dad to go on ahead when they first left the hotel together. He was making his way back to the park where that unsettling notebook was. He had to find that notebook before anyone else did. It didn't matter if it ended up being just an average notebook; he needed to know in order to ease his mind. He eyed Ryuk who'd been following along silently all day. "You wouldn't possibly tell me if that notebook was anything important would you?" Lights eyes narrowed as he looked into the grinning face of a death god. "Huh huh, sorry Light, but like I said before I'm just a spectator." Light smiled in expectance to the answer. It was just as he thought. Oh well, he'd figure it out on his own. But as he reached the bench where he and L just a few hours before had shared some pastries together, he looked around himself in dismay. "…Where's the notebook?" Ryuk began to laugh.

L reached under the sofa and pulled out a pale red notebook.

You shouldn't be so surprised. Other than being a genius detective, L has also picked up on many other useful and sometimes bizarre techniques. Learned while studying up on New York's crime, it was classified under the art of pick pocketing. Although there was no actual pick pocketing involved, it was the stealth he applied that categorized it as such.

In other words, L got the notebook, and you'll never know how he did it. He's just that good.

The pale red notebook danced in L's eyes without him even acknowledging it doing so. Something about Light's expression when he brought his attention towards the thing… it just wasn't right. The change was very subtle, but L was sure that he'd seen something. Perhaps this notebook was crucial evidence pertaining to the Kira case. Maybe this would be the final benefactor to whether or not Light Yagami really was Kira. He bit down on his thumb in thought as the computer's pale light lit the notebook's surface like a spotlight. L closed his eyes in determination. This could possibly be that something he'd been searching for all this time. Eyes still closed he let his index finger slip in-between the cover of the notebook and its contents. With one flick of his finger the cover flew open and L was already examining the contents. First page, second page, third page… and so on.

" This… this was not what I was hoping for." L once rigid with excitement drooped back down into his cushiony seat. L tossed the notebook to the side of him and curled up into a ball. Of all the things to pick up, this had to be the most un-useful and uninteresting of all. It was nothing more than a girl's silly chain letter. L was obviously pouting. His face was sunk deep into the sofa's arm cushion. It occurred to him at that moment in time that he was deeply depressed over not being able to accuse Light Yagami of being Kira. This also depressed him. He was becoming so dependent on his one theory that even he wasn't sure if he was thinking straight anymore. Was he just accusing this boy because he couldn't think of anything else at the moment? No, that couldn't be…

L rolled over for a gasp of air then chanced a look at the notebook. It was all silly nonsense… but then again Kira was just as close to silly nonsense as anything wasn't he? A person who could kill just by imagining your name and face was silly nonsense. L found himself skimming through the notebook's contents more slowly this time. It was a rather detailed hoax at that.

_This notebook can bring your sexual fantasies to life. _

That was the first sentence etched into the inner cover of the notebook, and it didn't stop there…

_Whoever's name is written in this notebook will have a sudden sexual experience. _

_It's presumed that you already know the face and name of the person, or else the spell will not work._

_It has to be a real name, pen names won't work._

L stopped to think about this. A name, and a face… was this a coincidence? He continued to read on.

_After writing down the name of your desired person you can specify how the sexual act turns out. _

_If you do not specify anything specific then the person will only go as far as masturbation. _

The instructions were unsettling in a way and it was a wonder how anyone could possibly come up with such a vulgar joke. L himself had no desire to see anyone do anything humiliating and so he snapped the book shut and tossed it to his side once again in an uncaring way. Trying to find something to take his mind off that unsettling information he picked his tea cup up from the coffee table attempting to drink from it. Hands shaking, it was hard for him to keep a proper grip on the delicate thing and ended up dropping it. He watched as the European mix oozed out onto the clean carpet's surface, already beginning to stain. Half melted sugar cubes were scattered all around the cup. L didn't believe in such things… it was impossible…. but then the Kira case has certainly proved that the impossible could be achieved. L continued to stare down at the brown splotch that was becoming an asymmetrical mole on the carpet.

The idea of writing anything in the notebook had bad written all over it, and yet L was so very tempted to try it out just to appease his curiosity. If something like this were real then that would complicate things. Having supernatural powers in the human world meant supernatural rules were involved as well. On the other hand, moral values were at stake.

L had frantically dug through every cabinet in the room until he successfully dug out a pen. Pressing the ball point's tip dangerously against the paper he wavered on a name.

In truth, L knew as soon as he'd read through the contents the first time around that he would be writing a name in the notebook even if it was morally wrong. When it came to his work, all moral was ripped from his being.

It wasn't like this was any kind of punishment; he wouldn't humiliate the person. He just wanted to see if it would work, so it was best to have this done in a private setting in such a way that only he would be there to know it was taking place. He shouldn't put so much faith into this. He'd already felt he was acting as if it were the truth, as if all this would actually happen just because it said it would. The thought of supernatural existences were starting to fry his brain.

He closed his eyes, and Kira came to mind. But why was it he had Light's face already associated with the name? Shouldn't he first prove him guilty before prosecuting him? No, he was sure. All the evidence in his mind fit like puzzle pieces. More than half of the puzzle was complete and the picture was already clear enough.

His mind was set. He pressed the pen down and began to write.

--

_To be continued…? . lol, I'll continue this even if I get no reviews. I need to break the habit of being a quitter! My quitter side is going on strike! D : these eight pages of utter dullness prove it. 'Cause it was no easy task writing for hours on L and Light doing absolutely NOTHING. I swear. The boredom was just dripping down me in the form of sweat. (Takes rag and wipes boredom clean)Well, the next chapter should be a bit more interesting! xD So I hope I still have some people reading this even after all that…. ;; Oh and thanks for reading, I know it was hard work! Until next time… -Maufii-_


End file.
